How Wemma Got a Teen-Aged Girl At Their Door chapter 3
by JaymaliciousForeva
Summary: how wemma got the teen-aged girl at their door and changed their life foreva!


**Hey I'm back YAY! Haha. Well this chapter is dedicated to R0ckgal Thanks for all the kind words! U are the reason I write because I know I've got people who read my stories so U have my GREATEST THANKS! Rebecca xx**

It was Friday finally thought Rebecca "Oh my god! Is that a zit?! No this can't be happening! Oh my god where is my phone!" Rebecca said to herself "EMMA!" Okay Rebecca was being a drama queen yes she woke up being a drama queen she has those days.

Emma ran into the bathroom where Rebecca was practically having a panic attack,

"What happened? Who died?! Where's the blood?!" Emma was having a panic attack too, It was only 6am in the morning and the 2 woman were on the edge of a very horrible panic attack,

"No one died Emma!, But I have a zit on my forehead! I'm gonna died! And to top that I don't know where my phone is, for all I know I could have 50 messages saying Ellie has died then again it wouldn't be the first time Ellie has practically text me 50 times saying she was her mum and had died! Seriously? Who does that to her best friend! I had a horrible panic attack that day!"

"Rebecca, You nearly gave me heart attack!" Emma was having a laughing fit inside,

"I know sorry but this zit might be my death cos these people judge by looks! And Miranda will bully me by it!" Rebecca was on the edge of tears.

"Will! Come here please." Emma shouted for her boyfriend. Will came in and hugged Emma aroung the waist,

"Hey sweetheart, Whats the matter?"

"It's Rebecca, She's having bullying matters" Rebecca looked scared and sad

"Who is it? I'll talk to them and I'll tell them that your living with us and if they touch you, they'll get a year detentions"

"It's Miranda Jones"

**At school...**

"Wow, Gleeky Freak I heard your living with the hot spanish teacher and the freaky guidance counsellor." Miranda said with a grin that can tell a thousand word

"Yes I am, Douchebag! And she's not freaky! She's adorable!"

"Oh so you a lesbian now, Huh?" Miranda is so trouble at comebacks! Rebecca thought

"Even if I were I would be out and proud seriously? People like you who torture Gay kids and make there life miserable makes me sick go get a LIFE! Douchebag!" Rebecca ran just incase Miranda tried anything or thought of killing me.

**Lunch Time... **

Rebecca was on her on her way to Glee rehearsal to audition for Glee.

When Rebecca and Ellie came to the choir room Santana was in the corner talking a boy in a wheelchair. Santana spotted Rebecca and waved them over.

"Hey Rebecca wasnt it? This is Artie, Artie this is Rebecca and Ellie."

Just as Artie was about to say 'Hi' Mr schue came into the room, His lips looked swollen probably caused by kissing Emma Rebecca thought living with Will and Emma has it's up's and down's the up is living in a loving home and the down is seeing and hearing them kiss and make out ugh! Thats not a great sight for a teenager.

"Rebecca do you want to sing now or should I give rachel the first song today?" Mr schues eyes read Please-Go-First-Rachel-Will-Give-Me-A-Speech-Of-Inviting-Family-Members-To-Glee!

"I'll go first Mr Schue thanks!" As Rebecca got up she glared at Rachel, Rachel gave her famous What-I'd-Do look

"Hey I'm Rebecca Pillsbury and I'll be singing One More Night by Maroon 5" Rebecca said as She nodded to Ellie to play Piano which she nodded back,

Ellie got back up and whispered to Brad which he got up to leave.

As Santana, Quinn and Mercedes got up to sing back up the music started.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. (After the 2nd verse Quinn left back up and whispered something to Santana which she just nodded)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (Emma came into the choir room looking worried) "I don't see anyone hurt" I heard Miss Pillsbury say.

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. (Mr Schue got up and whispered to Ms Pillsbury Which probably was "Can I have this dance?" which of course she said yes to)  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Every couple was on the imaginary dance floor)  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

Rebecca hit every note perfectly. Which Rachel was not happy about!

"How dare she come in here and sing when no one wants her here in the bloody first place!" Rachel said madly

"Your just jealous that you have some tough competion Rachel anyway you had it coming you seem to be a big drama queen and storm out of the classroom which by the way loses it's affect on the 5th time you do it" Artie said

"And I bet you didn't have to go through to get to where I am now in a loving home with Mr Schue and Ms P and I've finally got all the Glee boxsets and CD's, Rachel Yeah I know your a great singer but you didn't have to do anything to get here but me I get bullied so much by Miranda!"

"Rebecca, We're here for you your part of this family now we'll protect you. Mark my words!"

"Thanks Guys!"

"NO! SHE'S JUST LYING, LYING I TELL YOU!"

"SO YOU WANT TO GET SOMEWHERE IN LIFE BITCH! STOP MOUTHING EVERYONE OFF AND TELL YOURSELF THEY'RE PEOPLE THAT HAVE TALENT TO, LET THEM HAVE THE SPOTLIGHT FOR ONCE!" Rebecca said as Rachel just stormed off

"See It wears off after 2 days, nothing just annoying!" Artie said sterenly

"I should go and check on her" Will said after 5 mins

"No don't w- I mean Mr Schue let her except what Rebecca said" Emma said and cuddled into will's chest,

"Your right..As always" Will said as he leaned down to kiss Emma passionately, Wills tongue begging for entry.

"PDA!" Puck being Puck said, which totally ruined the moment. As Will and Emma parted.

**Thanks for all your kind words in the reviews it means a lot to me so thanks! Once again review and I'll keep on with this story. If you have any ideas please let me know and then I can write them up, thanks again!**

**Rebecca xx **


End file.
